


Having the time of your life

by spacedoutboi



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Trans Male Character, bipolar character, lets ignore the ending ok? tyrell is alive and its the same elliot as u see in the show, no beta we die like men, not that it matters that much but i headcanon tyrell as bipolar and elliot as trans bc i project, this is just tyrell getting high for the first time tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedoutboi/pseuds/spacedoutboi
Summary: Tyrell gets high for the first time. That's it.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick
Kudos: 13





	Having the time of your life

**Author's Note:**

> title is abba reference because i'm that sorta gay and tyrell is as well.  
> obligatory english is not my first language and i have never actually gotten high but whatever ! also i wrote this like at 5 am one day i couldn't sleep oops

When Tyrell met Elliot for the first time all that time ago he would have never imagined that he would end up falling in love with the mysterious hacker. Less, that Elliot had dissociative identity disorder and one of his alters was planning a revolution worth of being the plot of a movie, Tyrell would end up joining them in said revolution, Tyrell's wife dying, his kid ending up in Denmark without a way of ever contacting him, Elliot getting shot by Tyrell and eventually, Tyrell getting shot as well, in the cold of a Christmas Eve.

Tyrell was still unsure of how he survived. Last thing he remembers is laying down on the snow to rest and seeing a blue light, Elliot's words still repeating over and over in Tyrell's mind as he tried to make peace with the idea of dying that night. With almost no answers to his questions, or answers that made him question things even more than he should had.

Tyrell used to be good at learning things and then letting them be, unless they could help him get in a higher position of power, but it had been a long time since he had last learn something like that. Something useful. Information just came and went these last few months. With not meaning at all, at least, to him.

— Stop thinking so hard,— Elliot says, his head resting on Tyrell's chest.

Tyrell wants to call this something more than Elliot probably wants to call it right now. It's still early in what they...are now. But at least, now they are a thing, even if Tyrell doesn't know what thing they are, it's better to be a thing rather than none at all.

— Sorry.

— Mm. Alright.

— Why are all the movies you chose like this? My head always ends up hurting trying to get what's happening,— Elliot chuckles lightly,— What is so funny?

— I wouldn't had imagine months ago that the Tyrell Wellick would struggle following a movie plot out of all things imaginable,— Elliot replies.

— Well, I didn't imagine either what would happen to me, but now here I am. Instead of being in my very expensive apartment, I am here in your apartment which I can't still figure out how you have managed to keep while all that went on.

— I have no idea either but Tyrell,— Elliot says, a smile starting to draw on his face,— I think movies should challenge us intellectually from time to time. Watching only movies that don't challenge the status quo is...simply boring and nothing like art but rather fast food?

— I like some fast food from time to time though,— Elliot's smile breaks into a laugh,— As in one hamburger every five years, of course, but can't we watch something…"less challenging" as you would put it, from time to time?

— I guess,— Elliot buries himself back in Tyrell's chest and Tyrell runs his finger in Elliot’s black hair.

— You have a way with words,— Tyrell kisses Elliot's head.

— Besides, these are movies you are supposed to watch high but since you're boring we just watch them completely sober.

— Wait? So you're supposed to watch them high too? How do you get the plot then?,- Tyrell sits on the bed. 

— I guess it just happens,— Elliot sits up as well,— I find things easier to do when I'm high, to be completely honest.

— I see. I wouldn't really know.

— To continue being honest, I find it hard to believe that you have never done any sort of drugs-

— Hey, it's not like I'm straight edge or anything. I drink! and also...drank a lot when that was going on! I suppose that you were doing more stuff than I was though-

— Aren't businessmen known for like doing hard drugs? And being really good addicts?

— Not in Sweden. Here, I wouldn't doubt it.

— Maybe they're just better at hiding it.

— Maybe,— Tyrell says,— But before you ask, yes, I have seen businessmen doing drugs here. Too many to count.

— See, I was right.

— I never did any drugs with them. Drank if it was needed socially, but never too much, it was more to keep the appearance of caring about whichever occasion was going on. I was disgusted at the idea of doing any sort of drug ever since I was a teenager. Doing drugs and being successful were just two things that never could work together in my mind. That has changed. Now I realize that half of the people I worked with were doing drugs when I wasn't looking and that was how they kept themselves from giving up in their boring and meaningless existence.

— Thanks for reminding me how much of a jerk you were when we first met,— Elliot says.

— And a hypocrite,— Tyrell replies,— I might have not done cocaine with them backdoors but I was basically doing the same drinking by myself at home and having sex with strangers. Except that the last thing helped me to get in this position. So I guess I'm not specially upset about it.

— I always knew you made your way up because of that,— Elliot speaks,— Robot kept telling me that and I kept telling him that not, there was a different and smarter way you got there. No way it was like that.

— Robot always seemed to know me in a personal level,— Tyrell holds Elliot's hand, remembering how sometimes it's hard for Elliot to talk about it,— Don't answer if you don't want to but have you seen him recently? 

— No,— Elliot answers after some seconds,— At least not enough to make it something worth remembering. He sometimes looks at me but that's all.

— Alright, you know you can tell me if he's back. Even if I'm at work. Or sleeping.

— Thanks,— Elliot tries going for a hug but backs from the idea before committing to it, so Tyrell decides to do it himself. 

Tyrell has discovered that Elliot's skin tends to be cold most of the time, specially his hands and his nose and while he's used to the cold, he's lucky in the sense that his hands are almost always warm. 

Elliot leans forward to kiss Tyrell, and it's sweet and it feels like an adventure. Tyrell is sure he has never kissed someone who feels quite like Elliot or has the same cute reactions when the kiss is over. 

Tyrell smiles, sincerely, for the first time in a long time.

— Do you want to get high?,— Elliot asks.

— Well, if you offer me that way,— Tyrell replies,— I can't refuse.

Elliot gets up from the bed and goes to the living room, the movie credits are rolling and Tyrell realizes, looking at his reflection in the laptop, that he's way too overdressed for this. So he takes off his suit jacket and tie, leaving them carefully folded in a chair.

Elliot returns with a joint on his hands, as he sits on the corner of the bed. He lights it up, looking at Tyrell.

— Don't be so tense. Trust me.

Elliot smokes and inhales the smoke, before giving it to Tyrell. 

— Do the same.

Tyrell plays with it before putting it on his mouth and then does nothing.

— You need to inhale.

Tyrell inhales,— Am I doing this right-

And then starts coughing.

— Well, you're trying your best.

— Thanks for the encouragement, Elliot,— Tyrell says ironically in between coughs. Elliot continues smoking.

— Now, try again,— He gives the joint back to Tyrell. This time, he inhales,— That's better.

— Now what-

— We wait for it to hit,— Elliot replies,— It might not be immediate but it shouldn't take long.

They stay in a comfortable silence for a while. Then, Tyrell grabs Elliot´s black sleeve.

— Elliot, I feel…weird?

— Good. Then, it's hitting,— Tyrell looks at Elliot,— Relax. Live a little.

— I think... I lived more in the last year than in all of my life.

— Didn’t we all? Let’s put some music and lay down,— Elliot takes his phone out of his pocket, and hands it over to Tyrell,— You choose.

Tyrell holds the phone and stares at it.

— Elliot?

— Yes?

— Jag tror att jag glömde hur...engelska.

— What?

— I think I forgot how to...how does English work? Spelling and all? You know it makes no sense, right?— Tyrell holds the phone and sloppily searches for music,— What even is English? How the fuck do I spell it-

— Oh, that happens sometimes.

And then a melody starts playing. Tyrell is grinning and it takes Elliot way too long to realize why.

— You cannot be fucking serious,— Elliot says,— First chance I give you to put on some music and you put Abba? 

— You said to live a little, so I’m living,— Tyrell grabs Elliot’s hands,— Watch that scene, digging the dancing queen-

Tyrell continues half singing, half speaking the lyrics. He lets go off Elliot's hands and puts his hands on Elliot's hips, as Tyrell tries to make them dance. 

— Tyrell, we should lay down,— Elliot says, Tyrell resting his head on Elliot's shoulder,— Tyrell. We still don't know how you might react to this-

— This?,— Tyrell laughs like a child who just realized that the new food they tried might be their new favourite, — I'm good. Better than ever! 

— Tyrell- 

After being attacked with kisses in his hair and face by a very giggling Tyrell, Elliot decides to force him back to the bed.

Tyrell is, at nobody's surprise, taller and stronger than Elliot is. He isn't exactly a giant or pure muscle, but he is fit and tall. And quite probably, the most basic definition of a handsome man, in an american society. Even if he isn't american.

There's a big contrast between the cold eyed Tyrell Elliot met originally, and the man who is staying in front of him. Not only the trauma and events they have in common from not so long ago, but also, weed. And as Tyrell keeps laughing and refusing to be pinned down to the bed, he kisses all over Elliot's face and continues smoking and inhaling the joint he stole from Elliot's mouth.

Abba's music still playing as Elliot finally manages to lay Tyrell's back on the unmade bed, the man staring now into Elliot's eyes.

— If you wanted this you could have told me,— Tyrell grabs Elliot by the neck of his black hoodie which should had been washed before Elliot decided to invite Tyrell here and kisses him deeply. Not a lot of distance between their bodies as Tyrell pushes Elliot to sit on his lap, and once the kiss is over, starts umbutting his pastel baby blue shirt which he clearly is wearing just because they bring out his eyes.

— Tyrell,— Elliot gets off Tyrell's lap and Tyrell groans,— We're high and we're going to lay down, okay?

— I prefer...being the one who gives out orders,— Tyrell looks upset for a second but then is back to a smile,— But okay. Fair enough. You're the one who knows this stuff.

— And that's exactly why I am in charge,— Elliot says,— Believe me, I have made mistakes being high just because nobody was watching over me. And I tend to be someone who deals with weed relatively okay.

— Well,— Tyrell gives back the joint to Elliot after inhaling,— You continue being able to, uh, make long sentences here- 

— Because I have been doing this for a while. Enough about me. How do you feel? 

—...Weird. Like calm but not fully. 

— Why not fully?

— I don't know,— Tyrell replies,— I think there's something I should deal with to be...fully calm.

— Most likely,— Elliot says,— Have you ever gone to therapy? 

— No. You think I should…? I thi-think I should...

— Why?

— You know why,— Tyrell stares at the roof,— The whole "my wife died and I have no way to contact my son and then I almost died as well-"

— You must hate me. If it wasn't for me-

— Elliot, oh nooooo, I don't hate you. At all- 

— You just say that because you fell for Robot-

— Actually, for you, not Robot, Robot is an idiot, — Tyrell gets back the joint from Elliot's cold hands,— You changed my life. You...changed me as well.

— No, he did.

— Alright, well, you and him,— Tyrell rolls over and stares at Elliot,— I'm...hhhhhhhhng.

— I know,— Elliot takes what feels like a leap of faith into the abyss as he runs his fingers over Tyrell's perfect hair,— I was just annoying you- 

— Don't do it, you know how much you-,— Tyrell starts coughing once again.

— Let's just listen to the music you put on, alright?,— Grabbing Tyrell's hand with his free hand and continue to run his fingers over blond hair, Elliot starts getting sleepy but doesn't say a word about it. 

— I'm...getting…,— Tyrell stops staring for once as he yawns,— Is this usual? I always sleep wh-when I need to-

— Yeah. It is. I'm tired too. 

— Elliot?

— Yeah?

— Do you think that-...could we...could we be a thing? Someday? 

—...I don't know,— Elliot replies after a while,— We should talk about this when you aren't…

— Alright. Got it. Bad timing? 

Elliot closes his eyes and bites his lip, nervous,— But, I'm willing to try.

— Oh,— And Tyrell's pale face which had been as pale as a sheet of paper for the duration of the day, was now just the right shade of pinks,— You are? 

Elliot nods.

— Elliot?,— Tyrell asks, once again.

— Hm? 

— Can I...hug you-

— You already are halfway there.

— Yes but I like holding you-

— Alright then,— Changing positions, Tyrell ends up with Elliot's head on his chest just like the beginning and after kissing Elliot's hair and squeezing his hands, he closes his eyes.

Elliot thinks briefly about his life in recent years. From meeting Tyrell to the moment in the arcade, that dreadful walk in the cold and then...this. And it feels full circle. Tyrell sleeps quietly, while still holding Elliot very tight to his body, never wanting to let him go.

And it doesn't take too much for Elliot to closes his eyes as well.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i need friends in this fandom please i'm so alone ok this is getting sorta pathetic  
> hope u liked it! <3 (and that my mediocre swedish was right in like the one sentence in swedish i wrote)


End file.
